icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PappyRappy!!/@comment-5228079-20120717120851/@comment-5368922-20120806152728
Allright, let me try to confince you with some facts then... First of all let me begin by saying that I don't underestimate Shelby Marx too. I'm sure she's a good fighter and technically good in what she does. However, there is nothing that tells me that she has more fighting skills other than Boxing/Kickboxing. Let us go back to the iFight Shelby Marx episode where Carly fought Shelby. When Carly held on to Shelby's leg, the first thing Shelby asked the referee was or it was "allowed" to do that. The referee shrugged his shoulders and told Shelby to go on with the fight. So basically the referee approved what Carly was doing. Shelby was still capable of punching Carly, because both of her hands were free. But instead, she begged if somebody please could get that girl off of her leg, so that she could punch her. Conclusion: Shelby wasn't capable of dealing with the situation she was in at that moment. If she truely had other fighting techniques other than boxing/kickboxing, she would have used them to get rid of Carly. And yes I know it's a SitCom, but I'm just going with the facts here. And with all due respect, but this was "just" Carly holding on to her leg, not even Sam. Now let's move on to Sam, who in my opinion is much more "MMA" than Shelby. Why do I think that? Well Sam isn't "just physically strong" like you mentioned. She's much more allround. As I wrote earlier, she can punch hard, can wrestle, uses armbars and leg locks and and not to forget the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. The combination of all those elements make Sam much more deadly than Shelby Marx. I'm sure you've seen a lot of the iCarly episodes, but let me enumerate some of Sam's victories for you: Sam frequently picks up Freddie and tosses him over her shoulder. Sam stood up against Kyoko and Yuki (two Kung-Fu fighters in''' iGo to Japan'. Sam took down Jocelyn (who's twice her own size) wrestling style in' iMake Sam girlier'. Sam took down Ricky Flame (who's also twice her size) wrestling style in' iCook'. Sam pinned down Freddie on the glass table in' iKiss'. Sam beat up Spencer in a Halloween costume in' iScream'. Sam brought down Nora using a Vulcan Nerve Pinch in '''iPsycho'. I'm sure that I've forgotten to mention a lot more of her victories or "injuries" that she made to others. I know that Shelby Marx only appeared once in the iCarly show, but I seriously doubt if Shelby Marx is capable of doing those things. You also mentioned that you think that Sam would have a "slim chance" against Shelby, if she could catch her by surprise. I think that Shelby Marx could consider herself lucky not to be caught by Sam. As a boxer/kickboxer she will have to come close to Sam to punch or kick her. And that's exactly where Sam has advantage of her physical strength and wrestling skills. I'm sure she would immediately strike by ducking past her, get behind her and than easily flip Shelby. After that she could use a leg lock on Shelby or put her arm in a armbar. It will be all over for Shelby after that. But you know what? Let's contact Dan Schneider (aka Dan Warp) and ask him to bring back Shelby Marx one more time to hit the fight that so many people are waiting for against Sam. The show is almost ending, But who knows... Maybe Dan is willing to create the episode before the end of November. It would be an awesome fight, but who will be the winner? I know the answer ;-)